7 Ginger-Filled Minutes in Heaven
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You meet Jerome at a party that your friend dragged you along to, and it's hosted by Barbara Kean.
You were never one to go to parties. You didn't mind the going out. In fact, you liked going out more than enough. You just didn't like going to parties. You learned from your friends everything you needed to know about parties, and their stories discouraged you to say the least. You didn't want to get in any forms of trouble, and you preferred staying in the comfort of your own home, snuggling up to your bed sheets and watching Netflix until the sun rose while snacking on whatever you could get your hands on.

That's why you're not entirely sure why you're even at a party right now. You were relaxing at your house until your best friend barged in to your house to drop a bomb. She was begging you to come to this party that the beautiful Barbara Kean was hosting, if it had been anyone else, it would have been a different story. But the truth was that, your friend was determined on dragging you to the party whether you liked it or not.

So there you were at the door entrance, staring wide eyed at everything around you. It was just as you thought it would be. The music was too loud for your taste, everyone was dancing around like fools, drinking until they passed out, tripping and falling over themselves. People were invading your personal space bubble, trying to talk to you, and to this, you flashed them an awkward smile, and escaped from them thanks to the crowd. At the corner of the room, you spotted the stoners doing their thing. You checked around you to see if anyone saw or cared, but apparently no one did and acted like it was a normal thing. All of a sudden, someone pushed you by the shoulder while passing by, and you tried to glare at whoever it was. But when you saw that it was a drunk couple making out sloppily, you decided to ignore them.

You felt like you were the odd one out. What were you supposed to be doing anyways? People around you danced enthusiastically, bobbing their heads up and down and waving their arms in the air. Should you dance along too? You weren't sure if that's what you wanted to do. On a side note, you noticed your best friend had ditched you. Great. So much for not being alone.

Feeling relieved when you saw the snack bar, you made your way there. At first, it was hard for you to move in the crowd of people. But when you swayed your hips and danced your way around the dancing floor, it became easier. You finally smiled genuinely for the first time that night, and hurriedly grabbed a plate to eat.

As you ate your food, you paid little attention to what you were drinking. You hadn't realize the handsome ginger next to you placed it there for you.

"I saw you dancing out there," the boy said with a charming smile, causing you to choke a little in surprise. The handsome boy chuckled at your reaction and waited for your response, "you've got moves, dollface," he added. "I'd like to see what else you can do."

After finally recovering yourself, you looked at him. "Excuse me?" you asked. It wasn't that you didn't hear him. You heard him, all right. But it caught you off guard because no one ever complimented your dancing skills before. Besides, it came from a really cute ginger, but you couldn't see him as clearly as you would have liked because of the terrible lightning, though even in the dark, you could tell he was really gorgeous.

"Name's Jerome, by the way, Jerome Valeska," he tucked the strand of his red hair that strayed in front of his face, flashing you a wink with his seductive smile to match.

"Y/N!" you called out so he could hear you, and he only laughed, so you weren't sure if he heard you or not.

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

You laughed in response to his question, shaking your head before you spoke, "What? No!" you sputtered, your cheeks turning bright red.

"C'mon, you know you want to, it'll be fun!" he persisted, not taking no for an answer. He grabbed your hand and led you back to the dance floor.

The ginger started to dance, motioning you over to join him. When he received no reaction, he laughed out laugh, making you blush more unknowingly. Suddenly feeling flustered, you started to dance slowly by swaying your hips again, feeling the rhythm take over your body. You hadn't notice how his eyes were suddenly glued to you, but he wasn't the only one. Other people stopped to watch you dance and started to cheer for you. Before you knew it, you were breaking down in front of everyone, having the time of your life.

Someone gave you another drink, beer you assumed, and you chugged it down. One drink led to another additional three drinks, and you becoming almost completely intoxicated by now.

Somewhere along the way, the ginger lead you somewhere else. It looked like the living room, you weren't sure. Things were looking a little blurry and disfigured in some weird way because of the harsh lights from earlier. Strangely though, you could tell the ginger before you apart from everything else.

Even stranger, you found yourself to be feeling self conscious of his hands. His hands were bigger than yours, and they made you feel safe. The way he was holding your hand made you feel like he was protective of you, and you found yourself liking it. It made you feel strange, like for some reason your stomach was tingly but it wasn't because you were hungry. It was completely different from that. It was like a mixture of overwhelmed feelings going overload, causing a catastrophe in the end. You weren't sure what to think of it all, but you knew you liked this unfamiliar feeling.

You both sat down in a circle with other people you couldn't recognize or even tell apart, well except for the famous Barbara Kean, who was grinning like a mad woman. The ginger had stopped holding your hand when you arrived, and you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. And it certainly didn't help that he sat across from you. You won't lie; not only did you want to hold his hand a little longer, you wanted to sit next to him.

Barbara stood up from her seat on the couch to announce the game they were going to play.

"The game is called 7 Minutes in Heaven," she said with a curve of her lip, "I'm sure you all know the rules but I'll explain it anyway," she continued, "you spin this bottle and wait for it to stop. To whomever the bottle points to, you have to spend some quality time with the said person for 7 minutes in the closet, right over there," she pointed at the closet with her finger. "Don't be shy, you can do whatever you want in there until the 7 minutes are up," she smiled before sitting back down.

Although you didn't realize it yourself, you suddenly felt a little grateful to be playing this game, even though it was silly. The chances of you spinning the bottle, and it landing on a certain boy were low, but not too low. You still wanted to believe it would land on him, though.

"This'll be fun, won't it, doll?" he said suddenly as if he just read your thoughts, snapping his head up to look at you, "I knew you'd like it," he winked at you again, and you merely shook your head from embarrassment.

The game started after that. Many people spun the bottle, proceeding to go to the closet and coming out looking like they had the time of their life. Some of them, at least. It almost landed on you once. Luckily, it didn't, and the person that had spun the bottle looked disappointed.

When it was finally your turn, you twirled the bottle hard. You felt nervous for some reason, biting your lower lip as you stared down the bottle. Slowly but surely, the speed of the bottle started to decrease each second it passed. You shut your eyelids tightly, wishing and hoping it landed on a certain someone. Suddenly, everyone started to whistle and chant something incoherent to your ears. You opened your eyes again, and the corners of his lips threatened to tug upward.

It landed on Jerome.

"Must be my lucky day," he purred once the bottle stopped completely. "this way, m'lady," he said with a smirk. He helped you get up again, and Barbara turned to look at you with a wave and a smile.

"Have fun, you two lovebirds!" she called out with a loud laugh.

A deep shade of red covered your face as you realized you were holding hands again. When you both entered the closet, a whole new kind of anxiety entered you because this was real, you were really alone with him, and you had to hurry or else the time would be up.

The room fell quiet once the closet door clicked close. You wondered if the others were even breathing outside; it was just you and him, and all you could hear were his soft breaths, close enough to make you shiver.

He was the first to speak, his voice effectively jolting you from your thoughts. "So, this is the part where we kiss, isn't it?" he said with a playful smile.

"Yeah," you whispered, "I guess so," you acted like if it wasn't that big of a deal when it was. He took a step toward you, and when you lifted your head, your nose bumped into his, making him chuckle quietly. You felt your stomach tighten and like your head was going to beat right out of your chest.

"Come a little closer," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he urged you closer to him. You did exactly as you were asked, and you couldn't find your voice. You looked back up at him, into those intense eyes, and all you could do was grip at the material of his shirt where your hands had fallen to his back. He wavered a little, his expression unreadable to you, a mix of failing self-control, longing, and desperation.

He tilted his head, and moved forward until he could hear the soft hitch in your breath, feel it tickle your lips. He pressed his lips to yours with a certain finality, and even though you just met him, it felt like you had been waiting for this kiss forever. He lingered there for a moment, letting his lips slowly fall open, before pressing a second, more deliberate kiss.

He faltered, warm breath pooling against your lips. You felt like time had stopped, your only reassurance the frantic beating of your heart. He brought his hands to the side of your face, his fingers questioningly tracing the soft skin there. The touch sent a pleasant shiver across your skin, making you inch closer to his warm body. He let his tongue flick out against your lips, earning a sweet little gasp that made me smirk. He gripped your face more tightly and you eagerly parted your lips for him. He groaned quietly as your tongues met, one of his hands slowly fell to your waist, and he dug his fingers into your hip.

When you two parted for air, you shared a knowing look. You both knew you didn't have a lot of time so you might as well make the most of it. Suddenly, you reached down and fumbled with his button and zipper until they are both undone, tugging them down to his ankles, and you could hear his breath coming in shaky little gasps when you hooked your fingers into the tight band of his underwear, yanking them until they joined his pants, and he uttered a pleased little sound in the back of his throat.

"You don't waste any time, do you doll?" he teased, chuckling. You met his member at eye-level, and you couldn't help but give him a quick glance, the smirk on his face only urging you on. He leaned his body forward so that it was stretched over your kneeling form, palms pressed firmly against the wall behind your head. His member hadn't been touched but it was heavy with need.

You leaned in, ducking your head to catch the tip of his member on your bottom lip, your breath was hot, and he gritted his teeth against the urge to jerk forward into your mouth without warning. He raised onto his tiptoes, tilting his hips forward to press himself between your lips, and your mouth was so wide, warm and open. He was so thick and you couldn't think about anything else other than how badly you needed him to fill your mouth. You emitted a whine in the back of your throat when the stretch started.

"Just like that, take me," he said, his voice breathless and straining from holding all his body weight on his outstretched arms. You just blinked up at him slowly, eyes gone glassy, and he felt the tension as you forced your jaw wider, hearing the desperate little intakes of air through your flared nostrils.

"You look so fucking gorgeous like this, doll," he praised, your eyelashes wet and cheeks hollowed, lips split-red tight around his member. He let out a shaky breath, centering his weight on one hand so he could bring the other to feel out the sharp lines of your jaw.

Your eyelids flutter closed when he brushed his fingers across your cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the line of drool trailing down the corner of your mouth. He couldn't keep his eyes off you and the sounds you made were like music to his ears. His hips stuttered forward a little, leaving you gagging for a second, your eyes flying wide open at that but you took it still.

"Fuck, you like that?" he murmured, you kept a hand on his thigh, keeping him in place. He pressed his hand against your jaw, setting his thumb against his own member and working it into the corner of your mouth, stretching it impossibly wider. His hand, member, and your chin was all covered in spit, and he felt himself get harder from the mere sight of it, staring on the tight pull of your lips, gone blood red like they might split at the seams.

"You're fucking incredible, doll," he breathed, pressing his thumb in further, pulling at the corner of your mouth in a way that had to hurt, but you just breathed through your nose, blinking back a few tears out of your eyes, managing to look smug and pretty even with a member in your mouth.

Someone suddenly whistled through the door, and then there's a fist slamming heavy blows against the door frame. "Seven minutes up, lovebirds!" Barbara called, giggling softly.

He pulled back from the wall, settling back on his feet while you pulled sloppily off his member, wiping at your mouth and eyes with the back of your hand, and you looked at him with a confident smirk.

"I didn't even realize that we were timed for a moment there," he chuckled, "so, was it everything you were hoping for?" he asked, teasing, even while he winced slightly at the feeling of shoving his still-hard member back in his pants.

"I sort of hoped you'd come in my mouth," you said, voice wrecked, shrugging your shoulders loosely, and it startled a laugh out of him.

"Is that right?" he questioned with another laugh. He fixed his pants back up before you both slipped out from the heated closet.

Barbara smirked when you both joined them and returned to your seats. She leaned in to whisper, "What happened in there? He looks like he had a hell of a time," she snickered.

You shook your head, your cheeks flushed with a deep red, "No, what happens in the closet stays in there!" you told her, and she only laughed in response.

The game continued on, but you found yourself not paying attention to anything that was happening because all you could think about how you sucked off the ginger in that same closet everyone was going into. Obviously he couldn't stop thinking about it either because he was staring at you from across the room, his eyes practically undressing each article of your clothing. You both couldn't keep your eyes off one another.

Suddenly, you stood up and said, "I have to go use the bathroom."

"Okay, hurry back," Barbara winked at you as you made your way out of the room to head for the bathroom. You washed your face with both hands to get rid of the residue of the saliva that trailed down, heaving a soft sigh of relief after you finished. When you opened your eyes, you saw the ginger standing in the mirror with a devilish smirk.

"Miss me, doll?" he asked, and you whipped your head back to look at him. "You just can't get enough of me huh? Had to sneak off so I could take you here, huh?" he looked around the bathroom before he turned back to you, grinning wide.

"Well we weren't finished," you said, "and I still have to make you come," you told him. You wondered if that alcohol awakened this inner seductive nature in you or if it was just the ginger's charm that brought out your wild side, but either way you didn't care to know, you just wanted him to take you.

"That's exactly why I'm here," he chuckled. He started nuzzling into your neck with a satisfied smirk as he moved in close to your body until you could feel the cold porcelain press against your thighs. Shivers rolled down your spine as he pressed closer, a finger trailing between your folds through your panties underneath your dress. He pushed your panties down until they reached your ankles, and then he sank a long finger inside you, growling low in your ear as you moaned. His hand came down on your upper back, leaning over the sink you had been washing your face at. He started stroking your ass with a hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"You're so nice and wet for me," he purred into your ear, his voice raspy. He leaned his head down to give your throat a gentle nibble that sent a jolt through you, making you gasp. You both watched each other in the mirror, his eyes locking onto yours as he nipped and nibbled along the column of your throat. He chuckled, raising himself off of your body, and slowly removed the finger from you with a long upward drag of your clit.

His hands found your waist and his eyes bored into yours when you kicked aside your panties. You quickly undid his pants again so that they pooled around his ankles.

"Ready for me, doll?" he asked, and you nodded your head fervently. With a wide, proud stance, he thrust into you in a long, smooth motion. The feeling of his thick, ridged member sliding into you, stretching you, was indescribable. His rough hips collided with a loud slap as he bottomed out, pressing his groin harshly into your own to ensure he was as deep as could be.

"Shit," he growled, drawing in a deep breath as he took you. Just as you tried to speak, he began to thrust, slow and steady thrusts. You gasped as you held onto the faucet of the sink, lips falling slack and eyes fluttering. His mandibles rose in an unabashed sign of amusement.

"Oh, Jerome!" you cried out, your head drooping down as you moved your hips backwards into his. His face contorted in a snarl in the mirror, the needle sharp teeth of his reflection glinting at you.

"Now this time, we can come, and we can do it together," he said, leaning over your back to murmur in your ear. He slowly took the side of your throat in his teeth then, flicking his tongue against the soft skin. His slightly muffled, rumbling voice was too much for you, only serving to make you aware of your combined fluids trickling down your upper thighs.

He pulled away then, giving a last teasing lick to your throat. There was a wide smirk on his face as he stared at your dazed face in the mirror. His hands snaked under to circle your nipples, his light pinches making you press yourself into his touch. He slipped them down to your waist and held tight, his thumbs digging into the small of your back.

You moaned when he continued to grind himself into you, his large size kept your g-spot stimulated with each thrust of his hips, the tip of his member echoing his movements deep inside of you. But you needed more.

"Please, keep going," you whined, barely managing to hold yourself up against the sink. It seemed like your body had been consolidated solely into your burning sex; it was the only thing you could feel. A loud rumble was audible from his chest as his thrusts became more demanding.

"Louder," he commanded. His eyes, still watching you intently in the mirror, had long assumed that near completely black color when he was aroused beyond belief. "I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. How do you want me to fuck you?" he asked as he panted heavily against your ear.

"Please, Jerome," you begged, not caring if the people outside could hear you, "I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and fast because I want to feel you for the rest of the day."

He cursed under his breath, and he began to thrust in and out of you at a wild pace just as you asked. You sobbed in relief as he gave you what you needed. Him, just him, hard and fast. The sounds of his flesh slapping against your softer flesh was almost as hot as the sounds of his low growls.

He was overwhelming you with pleasure, his hands tightening their grip around your hips as he slammed against you repeatedly. Your body began twitching violently as he fucked you senseless. You came quickly with a loud gasp around him, your flesh rippling frantically from him as he paused to savor the sensations around his length. He purred in satisfaction when you came down from your high, watching the lingering bliss on your face in the mirror.

"You're so tight and wet. You wanted me so badly, didn't you?" he asked, restarting his punishing rhythm.

"Yes," you said, fighting the urge to bite your lower lip, "so badly, Jerome."

His eyes flashed in the mirror and he thrust harder than before, forcing the air out of you as you rose onto the tips of your toes. Your rear was cushioned well by the concave of his hips as you slowly lowered onto the soles of your feet, still moaning low in your throat at the feeling. He resumed his rapid pace, choosing to chase his own climax by the throbbing his member was doing inside of you.

"Good, now do you want me to cum inside you? Do you want me to fill you up?" he asked around a pant.

"Yes, yes, I want it," you pleaded softly.

With a couple more thrusts, he sank flush for the final time. He came with a rumbling groan, his hands digging painfully into your waist. His member jerked inside you as his thick fluids spurted into you, and his head was rested upon your shoulder as he took in heavy breaths.

You two stayed like that for a couple of moments until you heard Barbara yelling outside the door, "I know you two are fucking in there! Get out of there, now!" she shouted, her voice playful and giggly.

You both laughed upon hearing that and fixed yourselves back up for the second time. He reached his hand out for you to take and you instantly held it in yours.

"Let's go see what those bozos are up to now," he laughed as you both left the bathroom. You rejoined the circle in the living room, and you didn't care how the rest of the night went because you already had the time of your life, thanks to a certain ginger. You had no idea that you'd have so much fun tonight, so you were surely going to thank the friend that disappeared on you for doing you such a huge favor.

Barbara pointed two of her fingers in the direction of you and Jerome.

"I'm keeping my eye on you slippery lovebirds!" she exclaimed, and you both turned to each other to laugh at that. That was probably a smart decision too, because Jerome was already giving you a look like he wanted to leave with you, again.


End file.
